youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Independence Day (pilot)
"Independence Day" is the pilot episode of Young Justice. It consists of the first two episodes of the series, "Independence Day" and "Fireworks," edited together into a single hour-long movie. It first aired on Cartoon Network's East Coast feed on 26 November 2010 at 7pm EST, and on the West Coast feed at 7pm PST.Weisman, Greg (2010-11-26). "Young Justice, twenty minutes and counting..". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-03-10. Post-production continued on the episodic versions of individual episodes even after the pilot movie aired.Weisman, Greg (2010-12-02). "Question #12731. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-03-10. Synopsis :Main articles: "Independence Day" and "Fireworks" Cast and characters |- | Jesse McCartney | Robin | |- | rowspan="3" | Nolan North | Superboy | |- | Superman | |- | Zatara | |- | Khary Payton | Aqualad | |- | Jason Spisak | Kid Flash | |- | René Auberjonois | Mark Desmond | |- | George Eads | Flash | |- | rowspan="2" | Crispin Freeman | Speedy | |- | Guardian | |- | Bruce Greenwood | Batman | |- | rowspan="2" | Phil LaMarr | Aquaman | |- | Dubbilex | |- | Stephanie Lemelin | Computer | |- | Yuri Lowenthal | Icicle Jr. | |- | Kevin Michael Richardson | Martian Manhunter | |- | Keith Szarabajka | Mister Freeze | |- | Alan Tudyk | Green Arrow | |- | Miguel Ferrer | L-1 | |- | Mark Rolston | L-3 | |- ! colspan="3"| Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="2" | Black Canary | |- | colspan="2" | Captain Atom | |- | colspan="2" | Captain Cold | |- | colspan="2" | Captain Marvel | |- | colspan="2" | Dr. Spence | |- | colspan="2" | G-Gnomes | |- | colspan="2" | Hal Jordan | |- | colspan="2" | Hawkman | |- | colspan="2" | Hawkwoman | |- | colspan="2" | John Stewart | |- | colspan="2" | Killer Frost | |- | colspan="2" | L-2 | |- | colspan="2" | L-4 | |- | colspan="2" | L-5 | |- | colspan="2" | L-6 | |- | colspan="2" | L-7 | |- | colspan="2" | Red Tornado | |- | colspan="2" | Wonder Woman | |- Ratings The first half hour of this sneak peek event garnered an average of 2.1 million viewers among kids between 9 and 14 and boys and teens between 6 and 17. The second half hour saw its viewers increasing up to of 2.3 million among kids between 2 and 14. Overall, the show attracted more than 2,547,0000 viewers ranging from 2 year-olds and older.Harvey, James (2010-12-02). "Young Justice" Special Event Grabs Cartoon Network Over 2.5 Million Viewers. World's Finest. Retrieved 2011-08-14. Questions Answered questions * Was the "Ice Villains" attack coincidental or orchestrated? (Answer) * Where did the Justice League take Blockbuster? (Answer) * Who are the members of the Light? (First revelation, Final revelation) Unanswered questions * Why did Wotan want to blot out the sun? * Is Blockbuster's mutation irreversible? * What is "The Light"? ** What's their agenda? * What are the "other subtler means of control" that L-3 refers to? * How can the Light turn the loss of Superboy into an advantage? References *Weisman, Greg (2010-12-01). "Young Justice Pilot Movie Credits". Ask Greg. Category:A to Z Category:Season One episodes